Forever in Love With You
by Darkangel15x
Summary: Neji has left Tenten for good, leaving the poor girl lonely and heartbroken. Moving on has never been easy since. Find out why. NejiTen fluffapalooza. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Well, people, say hello to my first oneshot EVER. :D**

**This is a sad, fluffy little story for NejiTen fans out there.**

**I made it for ONE particular diehard NejiTen fan - _Hyuchiha Ruki_. This story is dedicated to her. Miss you Sweetie!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... but then again... none of us do.**

NOTE: Tenten's POV

* * *

_**: Forever in Love With You :**_

* * *

_Liar_…

You always said you'd be there for me…

I thought that we would always be together, no matter what.

You said you loved me… So why did you have to go?

I waited for you… God knows I did. I stayed up each and every night, hoping, somehow, that you would walk back into my life. Into the new life that we started together. You would apologize, and I would pretend to be mad at you for making me wait that long. But eventually, I would melt back into your arms, and you would kiss me senseless until I'd have no choice but to forgive you. Then everything would be right in our world.

I wanted to raise a family with you. We'll watch our kids grow up, train them to be great ninjas like you, then marry them off. Someday, we'll take long walks on the beach together, hand in hand, while watching the sunset. Then, lying down on the rooftop, we would gaze up at the millions of stars in the night sky. I would fall asleep next to your eyes every night, and wake up next to you in the morning, for the rest of my life.

That was my dream.

But it never happened.

The seasons came and went. Spring, summer, fall, then the cold, harsh breath of winter. And I had no one to keep me warm. On the coldest night of the year, I made myself a cup of hot chocolate, with whipped cream. And marshmallows. I lit the fireplace, took your robe from the closet and snuggled into it, pretending it was you. Even after all these years, it still smelled like you. There I was, lying on the couch, reminiscing our memories with an old piece of clothing. It was enough to keep me happy… at least until morning.

I watched all my girl friends move on… Sakura, Ino, Hinata… even that girl from Suna. They all found someone who they truly loved. They told me that it was time to do the same.

I tried to act strong and laughed it off. It was what I trained myself to do. A wall of laughter would always conceal the gnawing emptiness I felt inside. Deep down, I knew they were right. I was the stupidest girl alive for waiting for someone who would never come…

But there was a part of me that still _believed_ in you. There was a part of me that could not bear to be with anyone else. A part of me that belonged to only _you_.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Her hazel orbs already brimming with tears, Tenten gazed directly into his eyes, searching for… anything. Any hint of emotion. Regret, sorrow, anger… _anything_. She saw nothing but his usual hard, emotionless stare. Stone cold eyes that didn't give a damn about anything. It was as if he wasn't even _listening_ to her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

You liar.

You _fucking_ liar.

Sometimes I wish we had never met.

I wish I had never fallen for you, Neji Hyuga.

Do you know how badly I'm hurting right now? Do you even care?

…

Do you know how hard it is to be hopelessly in love with someone who will never come back?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Still no answer.

Tenten stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she had to keep on doing this, when she knew she was only hurting herself. She suddenly felt like a fool, having wasted too much time on him.

It was getting late. Dinner had to be made for Lee and the kids. After all, what did she expect to gain by coming here in the first place?

A statue could never talk, no matter how many tears you shed for it. In the same way, a dead man cannot live again, no matter how much you love him.

She took one last look at the marble effigy of the Hyuga prodigy. She diligently cleaned it of dust and grime, and carefully polished the gold nameplate at the base. The inscription read:

HYUGA NEJI

PRIDE OF THE HYUGA CLAN

FEARLESS DEFENDER OF KONOHA

HE WILL BE REMEMBERED IN OUR HEARTS

FOREVER.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Neji-kun, it's been fifteen long years. I still love you. I always will. _

_My life began… __and ended…_

_…With you._

* * *

**Sorry if it was a tad too short. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Well, Luv? What do you think? ;D**


End file.
